


Хижина в лесу

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Гарри находит пропавшего Рона среди заснеженных лесов и пытается уговорить его вернуться на родину





	Хижина в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Рон смотрит на Гарри спокойно, холодно и безразлично, и это причиняет боль.Сердце снова колет заноза вины и отчаяния, хоть Гарри и знает, что не виноват, что тогда сделал всё возможное, чтобы спасти своих парней и минимизировать потери, что большего не смог бы сделать даже Мерлин. Но это не утешает совсем. Он должен был разбиться в лепёшку и предотвратить похищение друга! Ведь это ему - ему! — мстили, ударив по уязвимому месту.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Рон.  
  
Кругом всё бело и чуждо до невозможности. Гарри вся эта ситуация кажется почти невозможной, сюрреалистичной и он в неё отказывается верить. Это не его лучший друг, не тот ставший за годы дружбы родным человек, которого так отчаянно просила вернуть Гермиона! Которого он сам так долго и упорно искал и безо всяких просьб, мучимый чувством вины и жаждой искупления. Это не Рон. Он не знает этого, ставшего чужим Рона! Совсем не знает…  
  
Они стоят на большой поляне, рядом с группой деревьев, впереди, справа, слева и позади тянется кажущийся бесконечным лес, с неба сыпется снег, оседая холодной льдистой крошкой в волосах и на одежде, и Гарри не знает, как быть дальше. Что делать с таким непонятным, чужим Роном, глядящим на него бесстрастно, почти бездушно? Как вернуть своего лучшего друга? И стоит ли вообще возвращать его куда-то против воли?  
  
— Я пришёл забрать тебя домой.  
  
— Я уже дома, Гарри.  
  
Рон незнакомо и жёстко улыбается краями губ, и Гарри становится жутко до мурашек. Что с ним сделали чёртовы недобитые Пожиратели Смерти? Что надо было сотворить с весёлым, открытым, полным планов на будущее, огня и оптимизма парнем, любящим своих родных и друзей, чтобы он добровольно отказался от всего, что составляло его жизнь, и научился так улыбаться? И так смотреть. У этого Рона взгляд человека, привыкшего убивать. Нет, Гарри не хочет в это верить! Ему проще принять на веру, что Рона сломали, потому что иначе что-то сломается в нём самом. Гарри аврор и расследует совсем не воровство леденцов в магазине сладостей. Он слишком хорошо знает, что стоит за такими взглядами и кого следует опасаться. Но перед ним Рон, и в этом заключается огромная проблема.  
  
— Рон…  
  
— Уходи. Тебе нечего здесь делать.  
  
— Я не уйду без тебя, — зачем-то упрямится Гарри, уже отчетливо понимая, что уйти ему придётся.  
  
Всё бесполезно: его слова не доходят до того, для кого они предназначаются, и вряд ли дойдут. Рон не слышит его. Но по-другому Гарри уже не умеет, да и не хочет он отступать. Он должен, должен попытаться уговорить друга вернуться, пусть даже это заранее бесполезная затея, потому что иначе всё было зря. Рон сухо смеётся и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— А я не пойду с тобой. Я уже дома, Гарри.  
  
Дома. Слово царапает слух своей неправильностью и ложью. Это не дом, не родина — чужая страна, дыра на краю света, вдали от любого человеческого жилья. Гарри не может поверить, что его друг выбрал подобное место добровольно. Только не Рон.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких но. Не уговаривай меня. Ты же сам всё понимаешь.  
  
И тогда Гарри взрывается, не выдержав:  
  
— В том-то и дело, что не понимаю! Я уже ничего не понимаю, Рон! Почему? Почему ты не хочешь вернуться? Что это за нелепый побег от действительности, от нас?  
  
— Перестань. Нет никакого побега — я просто дома.  
  
В голосе Рона отчётливо слышен лёд, а сам он словно покрывается невидимой глазу ледяной коркой, замыкаясь в своём холодном одиночестве, которое не пробить словами. Надо действовать, но Гарри не знает как. Любовью? И он пытается противопоставить этому холодному одиночеству любовь, напоминание о прошлом, хоть и чувствует, что так просто не достучаться. То, что произошло с Роном, сильнее воспоминаний.  
  
— Гермиона ждёт тебя. Она хочет, чтобы ты вернулся.  
  
— Хочет…  
  
Странное дело, но Гарри не просто слышит сомнение в голосе друга — он и сам начинает сомневаться, а так ли Гермиона в самом деле хочет, чтобы тот вернулся? Что произошло между ними? Что настолько изменило Рона и заставило его усомниться в супруге?  
  
— Да, хочет! Она просила меня найти тебя и уговорить вернуться. Она любит тебя, Рон.  
  
Смех Рона сухой и хрусткий, ледяной. Жуткий, недобрый смех.  
  
— Любит… Разлюбит. Уходи, Гарри, уходи и больше не приходи. Забудь сюда дорогу.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Уходи!  
  
Рон требует, но Гарри лишь отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду.  
  
Ответом ему становится беспомощный рык Рона, явно не желающего присутствия лучшего друга. Что бы ни произошло — память Рона не пострадала, а это уже хорошо. Значит, есть шанс пробиться к нему, узнать, что произошло, и попытаться как-то это исправить. Хотя бы попытаться…  
  
***  
  
— Мы пришли.  
  
Небольшой, почти погребённый под толщей снега дом, стоящий посреди леса, напоминает Гарри сказку, жестокую сказку в духе братьев Гримм. Почти нелепые ассоциации, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Гарри смотрит на Рона, несуразного в тяжёлой зимней одежде и меховой шапке, откапывающего заклинанием вход в дом, и, несмотря на магию, должную согревать, чувствует озноб и холодные колючие мурашки. Происходящее неправильно, совершенно неправильно, а потому он решает ещё раз попробовать достучаться до друга, хоть и чувствует, что эти попытки ни к чему не приведут. Нужно, чтобы Рон сам решил вернуться и изменить свою жизнь. Только так, а не иначе.  
  
— Может, передумаешь? Рон? Тебе помогут, если ты вернёшься. Я обещаю, что рано или поздно мы справимся с ситуа…  
  
— Заткнись, — обрывает Рон, сверля Гарри хмурым, предупреждающим взглядом. — Ты или входишь, или уходишь. Выбор за тобой.  
  
И он открывает дверь, скрываясь в доме. Гарри глядит на внушающий странные опасения и непонятные предчувствия дом, потирает замёрзшие ладони друг о друга, осматривается вокруг, вздыхает и идёт следом за Роном, не намереваясь оставлять его в этой дыре одного. Что бы ни произошло с другом, он вернёт его домой и научит снова доверять людям, если это необходимо. Обязательно.  
  
Толкнув дверь, Гарри оказывается в холодном, неотапливаемом помещении, слабо освещённом лучами зимнего солнца, льющимися в оконце слева от входа. Рядом стоят лыжи и приземистый окованный жестью сундук, в котором, Гарри готов поклясться, лежат продукты. Большую часть правой половины занимает аккуратно сложенная поленница из наколотых сухих дров, а прямо перед ним ещё одна дверь, уже в сам дом. Пахнет странно для Рона, но приятно: сухими травами, смолой, деревом и морозной свежестью, и Гарри вполне может вообразить живущего здесь, в отрезанном от цивилизации, стоящем почти на краю света доме пожилого, но всё ещё крепкого лесника. Не лучшего друга. Фантазия у Гарри богатая, но чтобы представить Рона отшельником, её явно не хватает. Рон слишком другой, он не подходит для такой замкнутой жизни. Гарри трясёт головой, отбрасывая ненужные ассоциации, толкает вторую, тяжёлую дверь и, пригнувшись, входит в неожиданно тёплый дом. Рон сидит на корточках перед печкой и разжигает огонь.  
  
— Почему не магией? — удивляется Гарри. Рон хмыкает, закрывает заслонку и поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Магический огонь дрова просто сжирает. Лучше уж так. Не передумал?  
  
Гарри скрипит зубами от злости и отчаяния. Всё не так! Абсолютно всё. Но он не передумал и не передумает, не уйдёт, и Рон должен это понять.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду.  
  
— Тогда сушись и грейся. Простынешь — лечить не буду.  
  
— Рон, я…  
  
— Мои желания имеют значения? — внезапно перебив, спрашивает Рон, глядя прямо в лицо с непонятным вызовом. Гарри растерянно хлопает глазами, не понимая его, но потом всё же кивает. — Тогда помолчи. Я не хочу говорить о прошлом.  
  
Это почти ультиматум, но Гарри не желает говорить языком ультиматумов — он отчаянно хочет всё исправить, снять с сердца тяжелый груз, свалившийся на него после исчезновения лучшего друга. выполнявшего задание по задержанию чёртовых фанатичных недобитков. Пожиратели Смерти внешнего круга, чтоб их! Три года прошло, прежде чем он нашёл Рона здесь. Три бесконечных года вины и угрызений совести. Гермиона поддерживала его, как могла, говоря, что он не виноват, но в её карих глазах Гарри видел опустошённость и что-то ещё, чему он так и не нашёл названия.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось, друг? Что с тобой произошло за эти годы? Почему ты не хочешь возвращаться домой и хоронишь себя здесь, в этих снегах и лесах? Ну что ты молчишь, Рон?! Ответь мне!  
  
Рон с безразличным видом скрещивает руки на груди (Гарри кажется, что безразличие фальшивое. Должно быть фальшивое, потому что это же Рон!), и, криво усмехаясь, заявляет:  
  
— Ты уйдёшь. Переночуешь, уйдёшь и больше никогда не вернёшься.  
  
Больше ничего от него Гарри добиться не удаётся — он молчит. Кормит, поит чаем из листьев смородины и трав, постилает кровать — одну на двоих. Не то чтобы это Гарри волновало — и молчит, не отзываясь на просьбы и вопросы. Молчание Рона цепляет Гарри за живое, но даже ему, возмущённому и отчаявшемуся, видно, что для самого рыжего это состояние привычно и почти естественно в нынешних реалиях. Что же с ним случилось?  
  
Гарри затыкает невербальное силенцио, Рон гасит свечу, неожиданно тепло, почти ласково желает ему спокойной ночи и отворачивается носом к стене, так и не отменив заклинание.  
  
***  
  
Утром Рона дома предсказуемо нет, и его половина постели уже остыла. Гарри садится на край кровати и долго смотрит на покрытое изморозью окно, решая, как быть. Уйти, как потребовал того Рон? Это самое простое, вот только Гарри не уверен, что после ухода, он сможет хоть когда-нибудь вернуться, что он будет иметь на это право, потому, что уйдя сейчас, он предаст друга и себя самого. Он должен остаться, должен докричаться до Рона, понять, принять, попробовать помочь. Если на это уйдут годы — нестрашно: его всё равно дома никто не ждёт. С Джинни как-то не заладилось почти сразу, и они развелись ещё до того, как был похищен Рон, прожив вместе всего полгода и не став цепляться за брак. Расстались они друзьями, что оба считали несомненной победой.  
  
Гарри привычно взъерошивает волосы, усмехается поискам никому не нужных оправданий, горько вздыхает и встаёт с кровати. В единственной, но довольно просторной комнате-кухне дома прохладно и, умываясь холодной водой, он ёжится и фыркает. Он решил, давно уже всё решил, когда искал ниточку, ведущую к Рону, и теперь не отступит только из-за того, что друг попросил уйти. Он не может отступить. Джинни умница и догадалась обо всём раньше него самого, раскрыв глаза на истинную природу его чувств, а Гермиона… Нет, Гермиона не знает ничего, иначе не стала бы просить Гарри вернуть ей мужа. Кого угодно, только не его. Она же умная женщина. Иногда даже чересчур умная.  
  
Подбросив в печь пару полешек, Гарри ставит на плиту закопчённый чайник, режет хлеб, замороженное солёное сало, найденное в сенях в сундуке, и ждёт, не позволяя себе снова углубляться в прошлое — ни к чему. Сняв с плиты засвистевший чайник, он бросает в него горсть смеси трав и листьев, немного ждёт и наливает ароматный вкусный чай в большую керамическую кружку.  
Рон появляется внезапно, когда Гарри уже позавтракал, помыл посуду и заправил кровать и теперь лежит на тёмном стеганом покрывале, решая, чем заняться дальше. Вместе с Роном в дом входит морозная свежесть зимнего утра и лёгкий запах крови, оставляющий железистый привкус на губах, отчего у Гарри поднимаются дыбом волосы. Кем же стал его друг?  
  
— Я вижу, ты решил остаться, — неприветливо бурчит Рон, сбрасывая шубу.  
  
Гарри внутренне подбирается, готовясь к спорам, сцепляет зубы, чтобы не выдать свои боль, отчаяние и сомнения, и заявляет так спокойно, как только может:  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что не уйду. Смирись с этим.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы спорить, отстаивать право на свободу и одиночество, Рон с кривой усмешкой пожимает плечами, наливает себе чай, подогревает его магией и садится за стол. Пьёт он долго, со вкусом и явным наслаждением, словно отогреваясь изнутри и совершенно не реагируя на слабые попытки Гарри заговорить, потом ополаскивает кружку, поворачивается и спрашивает:  
  
— Настолько понравилось обниматься со мной во сне? Хочешь повторить?  
  
Вопросы Рона на грани жестокости и задевают Гарри за живое. Он отчаянно краснеет, хоть и пытается держать себя в руках, осознавая, что друг его провоцирует на уход. Неужели его чувства настолько очевидны? Но даже если это так, они не должны становиться оружием, используемым против него, но Рону отчего-то необходимо убрать его от себя подальше, и это настораживает Гарри. Он взрослый мальчик, давно научился принимать решения сам и не нуждается в такой нелепой и жестокой защите. Вот только Рон почему-то считает иначе. Почему?  
  
— Хочу, — дерзит Гарри, запрещая себе сомневаться. Сомнения подточат его изнутри, и тогда он точно ничего не добьётся — просто сорвётся и уйдёт, а это уже поражение. — Но ещё больше хочу вернуть тебя на родину.  
  
— Я не вернусь.  
  
Спокойная твёрдость в голосе Рона заставляет Гарри усомниться в его способности хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, заставить друга передумать и принять другое, правильное решение. Но правильное ли? Что же с ним произошло после исчезновения? И откуда этот запах крови?  
  
— Гермиона…  
  
Кажется, аргумент был ошибочным. Нельзя вечно приплетать Гермиону, пытаясь надавить на друга. Если не подействовало в первый раз, так с чего он взял, что во второй раз получится? Что же у них произошло?  
  
Рон скалится, со злым прищуром глядя на Гарри, и отрезает:  
  
— Гермиона получит развод.  
  
Слова Рона выбивают почву из-под ног Гарри. Он хватает ртом воздух, возмущённо смотрит на ждущего чего-то друга, и не находит нужных, верных слов. На сердце его расцветает пышным цветом запретная, неправильная надежда, которой не должно быть. Это предательство, а Гермиона не заслужила быть преданной.  
  
— Какой развод, Рон? О чём ты говоришь? Гермиона любит тебя!  
  
— Разлюбит. Так будет лучше для всех.  
  
— Рон…  
  
Гарри смотрит в голубые глаза и осекается, увидев обреченность за маской холода и равнодушия. Он не понимает, совсем не понимает, что творится с его другом. Он же хочет помочь, хочет вернуть всё на круги своя. Или не хочет?..  
  
— Уходи, Гарри, прошу тебя.  
  
«Что с тобой случилось?» — хочется спросить Гарри, но уже он понял, что Рон не ответит, а потому вместо того, чтобы задавать никому не нужные вопросы, снова говорит:  
  
— Я никуда не уйду.  
  
Он готов повторить эти слова столько раз, сколько потребуется, но Рон почему-то не настаивает больше, чтобы Гарри исчез из его жизни немедленно, просто пожимает плечами и на удивление легко разрешает тому остаться.  
  
— Оставайся. Сегодня. А завтра посмотрим.  
  
***  
  
Пока они готовят еду, Гарри обращает внимание на то, что в быту Рон почти не пользуется магией. Странно для чистокровного мага, выросшего в магической среде. Молли готовила, убиралась и даже вязала с помощью магии, а Рон словно не знает ни одного бытового заклинания и всё делает маггловским способом.  
  
— На обед у нас будет тушёный заяц с овощами, — объявляет он, выходя из дома с ножом в руках, чтобы спустя десять минут вернуться с освежёванной и выпотрошенной тушкой и ведром снега в руках.  
  
Гарри, сходивший в кладовку — небольшую, пристроенную к дому прохладную комнатку, — за картофелем, морковью и луком, косится на друга, поставившего снег на печь топиться и теперь режущего мясо на куски, но ничего не говорит по поводу того, что воду можно добыть с помощью заклинания. Это просто ещё одна странность нынешнего Рона, с которой вполне можно смириться. Нестрашно. Страшно, когда Рон где-то там, в неведомой дали, возможно, страдает, а Гарри ничем не может ему помочь. Этого нельзя было допустить! Никак нельзя.  
  
Вздохнув, Гарри берёт нож и начинает чистить овощи, запрещая себе сожалеть о прошлом. Он сделал всё, что мог, и сожаления о прошлом ничего не исправят.  
  
— Рон, как ты оказался здесь?  
  
Рон, складывая мясо в кастрюлю, долго смотрит на Гарри, не спеша замыкаться в себе, чему тот рад. Может, им удастся нормально поговорить.  
  
— Пришёл, увидел, что место неплохое, и подумал: почему бы не остаться.  
  
Кажется, он преувеличил потребность Рона выговориться. И что теперь делать? Гарри хочется кричать от нового для него состояния полной беспомощности, когда, казалось бы, всё налаживается и можно попробовать хоть что-то исправить. Сколько раз Рон просил его уйти за такое короткое время? Четыре? Пять? Ему настолько неприятно видеть своего лучшего друга здесь, среди лесов и снегов?  
  
— Рон, так нельзя! Ты мой родной человек, и я должен знать, что с тобой случилось. Расскажи мне обо всём.  
  
— Должен? — хмурится Рон, и Гарри понимает, что снова ошибся.  
  
Разговаривать с Роном — всё равно что идти по тонкому льду, рискуя провалиться в стылую зимнюю воду и больше не выплыть, но Гарри готов рисковать собой. Если бы только всё было так просто! А то, что с Роном всё очень и очень непросто, Гарри прекрасно видит, годы общения с преступниками научили его разбираться в этом.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Мольба случается сама собой, как крик души.  
  
— Завтра. Мы поговорим обо всём завтра, — кивает Рон, сдаваясь, ополаскивает руки и берётся чистить морковь.  
  
Гарри кивает, соглашаясь с решением. Ему отчего-то немного страшно, но он запрещает себе раскисать. Завтра всё решится так или иначе, он узнает о проблемах Рона, и, возможно, у него появится шанс их решить. И вернуть Рона на родину, как просила Гермиона. Это будет правильно — она его жена, волнуется за него и совершенно не заслужила предательства. Гарри опускает голову ниже, отчего длинная чёлка падает ему на глаза, и старательно запрещает себе разочаровываться в мире и желать рыжего в своё личное пользование. Нельзя. Его чувства запретны и никому не нужны. Ну почему ему надо было полюбить именно Рона, женатого на их общей подруге? Почему он не мог выбрать более подходящий объект?  
  
Подавив горький вздох, Гарри бросает мимолётный взгляд в сторону Рона и снова смотрит на злополучную уже очищенную картошку. За окном опускаются сумерки.  
  
— Будет снег?  
  
— Будет буря, — поправляет его Рон. — Завтра придётся откапываться.  
  
***  
  
Рон лежит на кровати, закинув руку за голову, и вслух читает «Короля Лира», заставляя Гарри недоумевать. Странный выбор для дружеского зимнего вечера, когда за окном злобно и бессильно завывает вьюга, щедро кидая в окно пригоршни снега, в печке умиротворяюще потрескивают горящие дрова, а в доме светят несколько хаотично развешанные пульсары, давая уютный желтый свет. В такой вечер хорошо пить глинтвейн, слушать ненавязчивую тихую музыку, потрескивание горящих дров и говорить, говорить с родным человеком обо всём на свете, делиться наболевшим, планами на будущее, воспоминаниями. Но здесь, в этой глуши нет вина, чтобы приготовить глинтвейн, да и Рон не хочет говорить о важном. Или он просто не умеет слышать?  
  
Гарри вздыхает, встаёт с табурета, подходит к печке и подбрасывает в огонь дрова. Закрыв заслонку, он поднимается с корточек и долго смотрит на читающего Рона, прежде чем решиться подойти и лечь на кровать рядом. Ему уютно и дискомфортно одновременно, а ещё он не знает, как вести себя дальше с другом, рядом с которым всегда так легко дышалось. Да, у них были конфликты и недоразумения, но даже тогда они не отдалялись друг от друга настолько. А ещё им всегда было о чём поговорить или помолчать, но не так. Нынешнее их многословное молчание почти убивает Гарри. Он вслушивается в голос Рона и закрывает глаза, пытаясь найти в себе способность двигаться дальше, если завтра Рон выкажет желание остаться здесь, способность отпустить друга и уйти в свою стремительную жизнь бравого аврора без него.  
  
— Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
  
Тихие слова Рона выводят Гарри из странного оцепенения, он поворачивается к другу и недоумевающе смотрит на него. Рон спокоен, выбившиеся из низкого хвоста пряди волос падают ему на лоб, совершенно ему не мешая и не разряжая. Странно, что ещё бороду с усами не отпустил, живя в такой глуши — образ отшельника без растительности на лице получался неполным.  
  
— Я виноват, Рон, — не соглашается Гарри. — Я не уследил, не помог, не сумел предотвратить твоё похищение. Это моя вина.  
  
Ответом ему становится сухой смешок и прохладный, оценивающий взгляд, под которым Гарри чувствует себя дураком. Это новое и не очень приятное чувство, которое он никогда не испытывал рядом с Роном: в его системе координат они всегда были равны. Да, Гарри нравилось вести за собой, вдохновлять людей на подвиги, и Рон, за исключением редких взбрыков, охотно шёл за ним, держась чуть позади, поддерживая в борьбе и прикрывая спину. Всё было так, но никогда, даже мысленно Гарри не ставил своего лучшего друга или самого себя ступенью ниже или выше. Для Гарри ещё со школы между ними стоял знак равенства, он же остался между ними и в Аврорате, несмотря ни на что - они решали одну задачу, пусть даже каждый своим способом, и были единым целым. Без Рона всё пошло наперекосяк. Рон оказался незаменим, хотя в команде были высококлассные специалисты, мастера своего дела, и только непонятно каким чудом Гарри не допустил непоправимых ошибок за эти годы.  
  
— Комплекс героя, Гарри? Не надоело ещё?  
  
Гарри с трудом сглатывает. Тяжесть в груди и закипающие горячие слёзы совсем не ко времени — Рон не оценит, если он разревётся, как малолетка, от опустошающей беспомощности. Нельзя.  
  
— Рон… — пытается возразить он и замолкает, стремительно теряя слова, когда Рон склоняется над ним и целует.  
  
Поцелуй выходит невинным: просто прикосновение губ к губам, но даже он выбивает из груди Гарри весь воздух. Он цепляется в Рона, как утопающий за спасательный круг, и начинает задыхаться, так до конца не поверив в произошедшее, но уже отчаянно желая большего. Всего. Рон ласково гладит находящегося в прострации Гарри по спутанным волосам, тепло улыбается и пытается отодвинуться, но не может: Гарри не собирается отпускать его.  
  
— Гарри, ты…  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
И снова ощущение тонкого льда под ногами, когда так легко сделать неверный шаг. Но ведь он не ошибается, и их поцелуй не был дружеским. Или он совсем ничего не понимает в дружбе.  
  
— Взаимно… — голос Рона срывается, словно он запрещает себе говорить. Что же это такое-то?! Да, у Рона всегда была не очень высокая самооценка, но чтобы она выливалась в подобные проблемы… Не было такого!  
  
— Рон?  
  
— Давай поговорим обо всём завтра, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Спать?  
  
— Спать, — соглашается Рон, и Гарри всё-таки заставляет себя разжать пальцы.  
  
Этой ночью Гарри долго не может заснуть, слушая завывание вьюги за окном, потрескивание прогорающих углей в печи и уютное похрапывание Рона под боком. Он лежит на правом боку, смотрит в темноту и думает о том, что будет уже сегодня. И боится, отчаянно боится наступления нового дня, который, как кажется Гарри, не принесёт ему ничего хорошего. Он тихонько вздыхает, когда Рон, повернувшийся во сне на бок, обнимает его со спины, улыбается, закрывает глаза и, наконец, засыпает.  
  
***  
  
Гарри просыпается поздно и в одиночестве. Рона утром снова нет дома, и Гарри не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу — разочарование, страх или радость. Когда он настаивал на ответах, не сомневаясь в своём праве знать, он не думал, что создаёт новые трудности и, возможно, усложняет и без того непростую ситуацию. Ему казалось, узнав о том, что же произошло с другом, он сумеет всё исправить и вернуть того прежнего Рона, которого он знал со школы. Но вдруг окажется, что исправить что бы то ни было не в его силах, а того Рона больше нет? Как тогда быть? И будут ли ответы Рона настолько однозначными, вписывающимися в понятия самого Гарри о добре и зле? Чёртов максимализм, не раз и не два подводивший его! Чёртова жизнь!  
  
Гарри трясёт головой, словно пытаясь отбросить все сомнения, встаёт с постели и подходит к окну, вглядываясь в белый пейзаж. Буря стихла ещё ночью, и яркие солнечные лучи, отражаясь от снежного покрова, преломляются, то и дело вспыхивая радужными искорками. Красиво, холодно и непривычно. В королевстве никогда не бывает столько снега. Даже в Шотландии.  
  
Отойдя от окна, Гарри подбрасывает в прогоревшую за ночь, остывающую печь дрова, разжигает их заклинанием и, зябко поёживаясь, совершает утренний туалет, стараясь не думать об отсутствующем Роне, предстоящем разговоре и их поцелуе, но мысли упорно не желают идти на компромисс и покидать его голову, сея сомнения и неуверенность. Гарри со вздохом ставит на плиту чайник и принимается готовить завтрак, удивляясь про себя, откуда в распоряжении Рона столько продуктов. Те же овощи, крупы, яйца и хлеб в лесу не найти. Да и не похоже, что Рон держит здесь целое хозяйство. Где-то поблизости деревня? Нет, аппарацию, конечно, никто не отменял, но всё же…  
  
Когда закипает чайник и поджариваются яйца с беконом, Гарри садится завтракать, поглядывая на узкий, высокий открытый шкаф, заставленный книгами, вспоминая недавнее чтение «Короля Лира» вслух и не понимая, что должно было произойти, чтобы Рон предпочёл книги друзьям. Нет, дикарём Рон не был и читал литературу, правда, преимущественно профессиональную, но как истинный экстраверт — характеристика Гермионы — он не мыслил себя без живого общения. Эти перемены произошли явно не от хорошей жизни. Но почему тогда Рон отказывается возвращаться? Ведь он же знает Гарри и должен понимать, что тот в лепёшку расшибётся, лишь бы обеспечить ему безопасность.  
  
Гарри моет за собой посуду, оглядывается кругом, думая о том, как провести день, и не решается покидать дом, боясь его не найти и упустить Рона. Кажется, сегодня его ждёт Шекспир и воспоминания.  
  
***  
  
Рон приходит, когда за окном сгущаются синие сумерки. Вместе с ним в дом заходит мороз и такая неуверенность, что Гарри внутренне подбирается, откладывает сонеты великого соотечественника в сторону, садится на постели и выжидающе смотрит на то, как Рон экономными, слегка зажатыми движениями раздевается. Эта зажатость Гарри не нравится, вызывая тревогу — он слишком часто видел её у своих парней после ранения и сам вёл себя точно так же, когда ему прилетали «подарочки» от преступников.  
  
— Рон? Что-то случилось?  
  
— Всегда что-то случается, — улыбается одними губами тот, доставая из кармана брюк ворох бумаг и кладя на стол. Газетные вырезки?  
  
Гарри встаёт и подходит к столу, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается от дурных предчувствий и отрицания. Он знает, что принёс Рон — он сам собирал вырезки из местной и зарубежной прессы, расследуя таинственные убийства магов. Нет, он не хочет в это верить! Не может… Гарри смотрит в голубые глаза внешне спокойного и усталого друга и видит в них отголоски собственного смятения. Он почти готов умолять дать ему надежду на лучшее, но понимает что бесполезно: просто так Рон не стал бы жить в этой глуши, отрицая любую возможность вернуться. Если бы всё было просто, Рон давно уже вернулся бы к родным и друзьям.  
  
— Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь, — всё-таки у Гарри вырывается эта никому не нужная мольба, и Рон кривит губы в усмешке, внутренне отстраняясь и закрываясь от всего мира. Никаких чувств — только равнодушие и холод снегов севера.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Рон!  
  
— Ты хочешь обмануться, Гарри? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе солгал?  
  
Солгал… Тонкую нитку шрама, оставленную пыточным пером, дёрнуло болью. «Я не должен лгать». Гарри всегда настаивал на честности и строил все отношения на этом принципе. Наверное, поэтому у них с Джинни ничего и не вышло. Он просто не мог притворяться перед своей женой влюблённым, любя на самом деле её брата.  
  
— Я уже не знаю, чего хочу.  
  
Голос хрипит и срывается, словно Гарри душит правда. А ещё его внезапно догоняет понимание, что Рону нельзя возвращаться на родину, никак нельзя. Даже если Рон действовал под воздействием Империо — он убийца и этого ему не простят, ведь Империо можно противостоять, что не раз доказывал Гарри, почти играючи сбрасывая первое непростительное. Визенгамоту плевать на уникальность такого явления и на то, что многое зависит от сопутствующих факторов. Визенгамот никогда не был справедлив и беспристрастен.  
  
— Арестуешь меня?  
  
— Я… Мне надо…  
  
Гарри не знает, что он должен сказать и как повести себя сейчас — мысли разлетаются в стороны, сталкиваются, наслаиваются друг на друга, и ни одну более-менее здравую мысль поймать не удаётся. Он чувствует отчаяние, ярость и дыру в груди, рождающую желание найти и жестоко убить тех, кто сделал такое с Роном. Тех, кто превратил его лучшего друга и любимого человека в убийцу. Они должны ответить!  
  
— Уходи.  
  
Нет, Рон не может! Он не может поступить с ним так! Это жестоко и бесчеловечно! Гарри с рычанием сметает со стола все газетные вырезки, ударяет кулаком по столешнице, хватает друга за грудки и трясет его, почему-то не оказывающего сопротивления, требуя:  
  
— Кто? Кто заставлял тебя убивать?! Скажи мне.  
  
— Они мертвы. Все. Сегодня, я думаю, выйдет новый выпуск истерии о маньяке-убийце.  
  
Рон просто выбешивающе спокоен, и его губы по-прежнему кривит усмешка, которую Гарри до безумия хочется стереть кулаком. Гарри не сдерживается и бьёт друга по лицу. А потом оказывается грудью на столе с заломленной болевым захватом рукой и неожиданно для себя обнаруживает, что вся ситуация его так же сильно возбуждает, как и злит. Рон стоит сзади и тяжело дышит, пытаясь взять под контроль гнев и не сломать другу руку.  
  
— Какого хрена, Рон?! Какого хрена?!.  
  
Правильных, верных слов Гарри по-прежнему не находит: в его голове всё тот же сумбур. Зато слова находятся у Рона:  
  
— Какого хрена, Гарри? У меня не было иного выбора, чёрт тебя дери! Или я, по-твоему, сбежав от драккловых чокнутых фанатиков, должен был немедленно сдаться аврорам и оставить этих козлов безнаказанными? Они получили то, что давно заслужили, а в Англию я не вернусь! Я не собираюсь гнить в Азкабане, ясно тебе! Рон Уизли умер сегодня, а его жена свободна для новых отношений.  
  
Гарри сильно дёргается, пытаясь освободиться, и его заломленная рука отчаянно протестует против таких попыток, отзываясь острой болью в плече и локте. Гарри страдальчески шипит, решаясь на ещё одну попытку вырваться, но Рон добровольно отпускает его, отступив на шаг и настороженно глядя на него, готовый в любой момент вступить в борьбу. Левая скула покраснела, распухая и обещая со временем шикарный фонарь, а на рёбрах, на клетчатом хлопке рубашки выступают тёмные пятна крови. Гарри тревожно смотрит на них и хмурится, но говорит совсем не о том:  
  
— Гермиона не просила развода.  
  
— Ты дурак, Гарри, — неожиданно доверительно, почти нежно сообщает Рон. — Мы с Гермионой собирались развестись. Со временем. Когда ей будет удобно и она созреет для создания семьи. У нас были очень удобные дружеские отношения, хороший секс и почти никаких обязательств. Я любил тебя, а она свою работу — вот и вся сказка. А теперь уходи.  
  
— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Гарри, зная, что не может просто так взять и уйти.  
  
— Уходи. Ты не сможешь жить с убийцей и не мучиться сомнениями о верности своего выбора. Я знаю тебя, дружище — ты слишком правильный для такого, как я.  
  
— Правильный?!  
  
— Скажешь, нет?  
  
И тогда Гарри бросается на рыжего балбеса и бьёт снова, чтобы тут же вцепиться него, покрывая жаркими поцелуями веснушчатое лицо. Сомнения будут, они оба это знают. Возможно, со временем Гарри сумеет переступить через свою «правильность» и тогда их отношения станут семьёй, а может быть и нет, и они расстанутся, зайдя в тупик. Но всё это в будущем, а пока Гарри целует Рона и не собирается никуда уходить из стоящего посреди леса, заваленного снегом домика. О своих обязанностях аврора он думает меньше всего.


End file.
